A day in the life of Lily Potter
by TwistiRose
Summary: Lily thinks about being on the run and what she wants for her little boy.


James Potter sat in his living room, reading the daily prophet to see who won the quidditch game last night. When his lovely wife, Lily Evans Potter, walked into the room; she was carrying a paint can and a brush.

"Hello Love."

"Hi James." She put down the stuff she had been carrying and swiped some of her long red hair out of her eyes. James got off the couch and wrapped his arms around his wife. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what do you want to do?" James said smirking at her.

"Well…. I want to go upstairs and..." She said playing along with his little game. "I want you to go paint the shudders on all the windows in the front…WITHOUT MAGIC!" James' mouth hung open in disbelief, when the sound of a baby crying snapped him out of it.

"Why without magic?"

"Because you and Sirius caught the kitchen on fire. DON'T SMIRK AT ME JAMES POTTER! What's even worse was there was a baby in the room. So this is your punishment. Go now."

"But Lils, it's hot out."

"I know, that's why Harry and I are going to sit in the shade under the big tree out front and play. So if you happen to get hot and sweaty and want to take your shirt of, that is fine with me, and maybe we can do your idea of fun when you're done." James eyes quickly lit up as he ran out the door to get started. Lily watched her husband run out the front door, she laughed to herself. When Harry started crying again, she sighed, and walked up the stairs to his room. She stood in the door way watching the mini James sitting in his crib crying.

"What's wrong, baby?" At the sound of his Mom's voice, Harry smiled and clapped.

"Aw, so you were lonely? Don't worry, your Dad can't stand to be away from me for too long either, I would know…he practically stalked me for six years." Harry laughed. Lily picked him up and sat in the rocking chair with him.

"Daddy is silly, isn't he Harry. I hope you never stalk a girl or boy for that matter, and don't play jokes on innocent people, and be pig-headed and mean. But I know you won't because you're my son and if you ever do any of that or act like that, I would beat you up." Lily tickled his tummy causing the 11 month old boy to giggle. Lily smiled down at him, and then looked around his small room. Her smile faded. She remembered why she was here, she liked this house but it was her and James' third house since Harry was born. Right now they were hiding in a quiet, muggle town, but where would they go when Lord Voldemort found this hiding place? This wasn't the life she wanted for her son.

"Harry, are you happy? I mean here? Always moving? Always on the run? This isn't what I wanted for you. I always wanted to move to a little wizarding neighborhood, with a little white fence around the house and a garden and pond in the back and a big tree, even bigger and prettier than the one now! And we could get a dog. We could get a girl one to make uncle Sirius happy, ok?" Harry smiled, giggled, and clapped at his mother.

"You like that plan don't you? You would be so happy playing with other kids your age while the dads have friendly battles to see who the best is, while we mothers roll our eyes and shake our heads." Lily smiled to herself. She bounced Harry up and down on her knees.

"I know this isn't the life your dad wanted for me and you. I see it in his eyes, I know he will be happy as long as I am, but sometimes it's not good enough. I want him to be honest with me on how he feels so we can make the choices together. I know he just wants us to be happy but I don't want to always be the one who says what to do. I love your father, I really do but I want to know how he feels, I don't like him keeping it all inside and not telling me. 10 bucks and an ice cream says he told Sirius." At the word ice cream Harry clapped.

"Ooh that's what you want now is it? Ice cream? Well I'm sorry baby; ice cream is for big kids like your daddy." Lily smiled and stood up. She was looked around the room, maybe this house wasn't too bad. All of a sudden she heard a crash and a lot of swear words coming from her husband. She laughed and walked down stairs with Harry, carrying James' wand in her hand. She opened the front door and laughed. James was trying to put the ladder back up and was covered in white paint. Lily put Harry in the grass and smiled at James.

"Here," She gave him his wand. "Your punishment is over, clean yourself up and do this the lazy way." Lily sat on the stairs and watched Harry, James sat next to her and slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her head and watched his son, his little man played with a rubber snitch in the front lawn. Things were prefect and quite until…. CRASH!

"SIRIUS BLACK IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lily screamed getting up and going into the house.

"NO LILY PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! JAMES HELP ME SHES CRAZY!"

"OH I'LL SHOW YOU CRAZY THAT IS THE 100th TIME YOU HAVE BROKEN MY COFFEE TABLE! YOU THINK YOU WOULD LEARN TO LAND NEXT TO IT OR SOMEWHERE ELSE BUT NO YOU STUPID MUTT!"

"LILY PLEASE! PRONGS! MY BROTHER SAVE ME! DON'T LAUGH AT ME HELP YOUR WIFE IS CRAZY!" James ran a hand through his hair.

"Should we save him, Harry?" Harry looked at him and smiled. James picked Harry up and went inside to save Sirius. Sirius was standing on the couch scared while Lily was fixing the table.

"Smooth Padfoot."

"Shut up… HARRY!" Sirius jumped off the couch and pulled Harry out of James arms. "How are you baby? Happy to see me! I know your mom is." Sirius teased.

"Why is Lily "happy" to see you this time?" Remus Lupin asked stepping out of the fireplace.

"I broke the coffee table." Sirius answered lamely while flying Harry around like he was a broom.

"Again?"

"Yup." Lily answered who was on the floor next to the T.V. "Harry, want to watch a movie?"

"LET'S WATCH LADY AND THE TRAMP!" Sirius yelled putting Harry in Lily's lap and grabbing the movie.

"Story of my life." Lily whispered to Remus.

"NO! LET'S WATCH BAMBI!" James yelled. As the two boys argued what movie to watch, Lily slipped in a different movie.

"Let's watch the lion king." She said smiling, Watching her husband and his best friend sit down. She looked at Harry who was smiling and clapping along with the beginning song, these were the moments she was happiest. When they were all together, her, Harry, James, Sirius, and Remus. It was all good and she was happy with it.

(I know those movies were'nt out yet but got to love them)

SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMER ISSUSES!


End file.
